


Fudge Pops

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blowjobs, Choking, Deepthroating, M/M, Sebs fault, Sickfic, Smut, blame seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Request from snowkillwhite on tumblr. Michael’s getting a little sick, and Jeremy might baby him a little too much to keep things clean.





	Fudge Pops

Jeremy was finally home from the store. He’d bought six new packs of tissues—with lotion—some fudge pops, and a bottle of medicine. They weren’t for him, however. Michael, his husband, had started feeling sick a couple days prior, and it turned out he had a cold. Jeremy had enlisted himself immediately to take care of Michael as best he could. 

He walked through the door of their bedroom with a box of tissues. “Babe?” he called softly. “How you feeling?”

“Like I need to deepthroat a snowman's dick,” Michael rasped, grimacing.

Jeremy winced. “Aw, Mike, you don’t have to use your voice. I got you some popsicles. They’re refreezing in the kitchen.”

Michael grunted, reaching an arm out to Jeremy. “Lonely,” he mumbled.

“Babe, are you sure you want me to touch you?” Jeremy had tried hugging him last night, but Michael had refused. 

Michael flapped his arm pitifully. “Please?”

Jeremy gave in. He melted into Michael’s embrace. “Babe, you’re burning up. You need medicine.”

Michael whined. “Tastes bad.”

“Yeah, but it’ll help you. If you let me go, I’ll bring you some water to chase it down with, okay? And then we can cuddle!” Jeremy smiled. 

Michael pouted, reluctantly retracting his arms. He always got childish when he was ill.

“You’re gonna take it, right? You won’t throw a fit?” Jeremy stood back up. 

Michael continued pouting. “I _guess_.”

“Don’t be sad, Mikey, you’ll feel better soon.” Jeremy kissed his forehead before disappearing. 

Michael waited impatiently for him to return, shifting restlessly.

Jeremy hurried as best he could. As a joke, he poured Michael’s water into a sippy cup they’d gotten at a yard sale because it said ‘fuck’ instead of ‘duck’. Maybe Michael would see how childishly he was behaving. Jeremy returned soon, sitting at the foot of the bed. “Here, honey.”

Michael sat up with a huff, snorting at the sight of the cup. “Thanks, Papi.” He downed the medicine quickly, chasing it with the water.

Jeremy let Michael’s comment slide as a joke. “You could have taken the top off that cup, Michael.”

Michael hummed. “I know.” He beckoned Jeremy closer.

Jeremy once again climbed onto the bed. He wrapped his arm around Michael. “You’ll get to feeling better soon, I hope. That stuff said it was fast-acting.”

Michael hummed, burrowing into Jeremy's chest as he sipped on the water. “Jerm?”

“Hm?” Jeremy looked at Michael and kissed the top of his head. 

Michael put the cup on the bedside table, wrapping his arms around Jeremy's waist and wriggling in his lap. “Mm,” he hummed.

“Is that all you wanted, Mikey?” Jeremy asked, not disappointed at all. He hugged his husband closer. 

Michael shrugged, squirming more.

Jeremy didn’t think Michael could know what he was doing. “You really like, uh, moving around, huh?” Right on his lap. 

Michael smirked to himself. He brought his arms up from Jeremy's waist to around his neck, allowing him to press hot kisses to the skin there. He didn't stop moving.

“M-Michael, calm down. You’re sick, you’ll get a headache.” Jeremy tried to pry Michael’s arms away and keep him still. 

Michael pulled back, looking up at Jeremy with an innocent pout as he sniffled. “But _Jerm_ ,” he rolled his hips with the name.

Jeremy’s breath hitched. “Mike, you’re right on my dick, you know that?” He decided he’d give Michael one more chance, and if he kept this up, he’d say something about it. 

Michael smiled, nodding. “I know,” he murmured. He rolled his hips again.

“You’re actually trying to get me horny right now? While you’re sick?”

Michael hummed, pawing at Jeremy's chest. “Maybe _I’m_ horny.” He paused, glancing up at Jeremy's face. 

Jeremy had planned on questioning Michael, but his mouth beat his brain at that race. “Babe, you’re sick. You’re being awfully naughty for a sick boy.”

Michael whined, fingers dropping down to trace the waistband of Jeremy's pants. “Want it.”

Jeremy gently took Michael’s hands in his own. “You don’t feel too sick?” He nearly gave in right there. 

Michael shook his head. “Jus’ my throat.” He gave Jeremy a pleading look.

Jeremy contemplated it. “What do you want, then, babe?” 

Michael bit his lip, expression as innocent as ever. “Wanna suck you off.”

“Mikey, that won’t help your throat.” Jeremy brushed the hair from Michael’s face. He really did look adorable. And Jeremy really could use a blowjob. 

Michael pouted. “I wanna!”

“Baby, are you sure?” Jeremy kissed Michael’s cheek. His fever seemed to be going down. 

Michael nodded enthusiastically. “Please?”

Jeremy let out a sigh. “Okay, Mikey. But no more being naughty. You can’t get me off without warning me first.”

Michael nodded, instantly shifting down between Jeremy's knees to unfasten his pants, pulling them off. He palmed at the front of his boxers eagerly.

Jeremy’s breathing deepened already. “You really want this, huh? To be my good boy?”

Michael nodded again, pulling Jeremy's boxers so that he could finally reach his target. He didn't even bother stroking him anymore- he took him directly into his mouth.

Jeremy gasped. “Babe,” he breathed. He didn’t expect it to be so sudden. His hand went down to lovingly card through Michael’s nappy hair. 

Michael hummed around him, sinking down halfway.

“This really doesn’t hurt your throat?” Jeremy squeaked. He tried keeping up his façade for Michael, but it was hard when his husband had his lips around him like that. It already felt amazing. 

Michael ignored him, hollowing his cheeks around him and starting up a rhythm as his head bobbed, taking him a little deeper every time.

Jeremy groaned. It must not hurt; Michael would have said something. He let his hand pet Michael’s hair softly, his eyes fluttering closed. “That’s so good, sweetie,” he praised. 

Michael preened at the praise, sinking down farther than he should've, causing him to choke. He tensed, trying not to cough. Rather than pulling off, he forced himself to continue taking him deeper.

“Babe–” Jeremy moaned. “D-Don’t hurt yourself, babe.” He didn’t try to stop him though. 

Michael forced himself to keep going until he took him all the way, swallowing around him. Part of him hoped Jeremy didn't notice the tears in his eyes from it, because he was enjoying this just as much as he was.

Jeremy moaned loudly. “Y-You’re so perfect, Mikey,” he whispered. “Only you could be this good. You feel so damn good.” He was already close; Michael hadn’t let him go this deep before. 

Michael moaned around him, looking up at him with innocent watery eyes. He pulled off for a second. “Fuck my throat, please,” he asked roughly before sinking back down once again.

Jeremy’s eyes were wide. Was Michael seriously– Well, yeah, he really was. Fine, he thought. Jeremy started moving his hips a little. 

Michael moaned encouragingly, swallowing around him. He grabbed one of Jeremy's hands, guiding it to his hair.

Jeremy once again tangled his fingers in Michael’s hair, starting a rhythm with his hips that he hoped wasn’t too harsh—but damn, did it feel good. He involuntarily pulled Michael’s hair a few times. 

Michael shuddered, soft moans occasionally sounding out from around Jeremy. He hummed, glancing up at him innocently.

Jeremy nearly melted at the sight of his husband so innocent yet so incredibly obscene. He smiled at him, letting him know he was doing a good job. 

Michael would've smiled back if he weren't otherwise occupied, so instead he bobbed his head, urging Jeremy on further.

A lewd moan escaped Jeremy’s mouth as his hips involuntarily sped up their pace. “Baby,” he warned, “Mikey, I-I’m close.”

Michael didn't pull off. He looked up at Jeremy again, eyes lidded as he swallowed around him again.

“Michael–” Jeremy warned again, but it was too late. He shook with pleasure, Michael’s comfort unfortunately a second thought. 

Michael waited until Jeremy was completely done before pulling off, sputtering a bit as he coughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He winced slightly at the sting in his throat, hoping Jeremy didn't notice.

Jeremy panted, staring at Michael with lidded eyes. “Jesus christ, Mike,” he mumbled. “Have you been waiting to do that all day?”

Michael smiled, a devious glint in his eyes as he just shrugged. 

Jeremy pulled Michael up into a kiss. “I love you so much.”

“Mm!” Michael pulled away, concerned. “You're gonna get sick,” he said, voice rough and eyebrows furrowed.

Jeremy frowned. “I might. But you’ll just have to take care of me, huh?”

Michael smiled again, shrugging. “I guess so,” he hummed, leaning in for another kiss.

“You’re adorable.” Jeremy tugged him up toward the bed again. 

Michael complied, grinning from the praise. “Did I do good?”

“You did so good, Babe,” Jeremy promised. “So good. Do you feel okay? Was that too much?”

Michael shook his head. “Liked it.”

God, could Jeremy have a better husband? “I love you, honey. Want a popsicle?”

Michael nodded. “Fudge pop?”

“Of course! Nothing but the best for my Michael.”

Michael beamed, stealing another kiss. 

Jeremy gently pulled the covers up over Michael, gave him one last kiss, and padded his way to the kitchen, buttoning his pants on the journey. 

Michael sighed happily, burrowing into the blankets. He curled up, yawning.

Jeremy returned with two popsicles. “Here, babe. Don't eat it too fast.” He handed Michael one. 

Michael nodded, licking it carefully as he sat up so he wouldn't make a mess. He stared up at Jeremy, waiting for him to join him.

Jeremy smiled and crawled into bed with him. “Love you buddy.”

Michael curled up against his chest, sniffling a bit. “Love you too,” he hummed, happily sucking the popsicle.


End file.
